


(sorry) if you ever have to carry me home

by barbie131



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drunk Texting, F/M, Kagome is too hungover for this, Make up sex, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbie131/pseuds/barbie131
Summary: Kagome really hopes that her hangover has progressed to the hallucination stage because coming to terms with Inuyasha being in her apartment is a little beyond the state she’s in right now.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Kudos: 60





	(sorry) if you ever have to carry me home

**Author's Note:**

> title song: [drink too much - g flip](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HOPwoMa3JJo)

“You had a _lot_ of nerve sending that message.”

Kagome really hopes that her hangover has progressed to the hallucination stage because coming to terms with Inuyasha being in her apartment is a _little_ beyond the state she’s in right now. 

She looks up from the kitchen she’d just stumbled into and feels her stomach sink when she sees the mess of silver hair on her couch, though that could have been the hangover too. 

“What are you doing here?”

“What am _I_ doing here? Why don’t you tell me?” Amber eyes pin her from across the room and Kagome feels her gut clench. 

_Three months_. She had thought three months was long enough to get over the feeling that tore through her when he looked at her with such intensity. _Wishful thinking_.

“You said I messaged you?” She struggles out, dry mouth making her words clumsy.

“See for yourself.”

Before she can think, can stop him, Inuyasha is off the couch and storming into the kitchen. Kagome tries to take a step back, put some space between her and the feelings she doesn’t want to face, but he crowds her against the counter and shoves a phone in her face. 

She takes the phone reluctantly. Her hazy memories of the night before had already started to surface as she made her way to the kitchen and shame burns up her throat.

_(1:03am) wyd_

She winces.

_(1:07am) i know you’re home_

_(1:07am) miroku told me_

Trust Miroku to be involved in this unholy mess.

_(1:10am) just wanna talk_

_(1:10am) promise_

_(1:10am) miss you_

Kagome thinks she’s going to be sick, and it’s _definitely_ not the hangover.

_(1:14am) come get me?_

_(1:17am) fine dw_

_(1:17am) koga is gonna get me home_

The messages ended there but Kagome knew what had come next. 

It was meant to be _one drink_ with Sango after work. Then _one drink_ had become _two drinks_ which turned into _rounds_. By the time Miroku had turned up with Koga and a few other guys from their office it hadn’t taken much at all to push Kagome’s attention to her ex. 

_“He misses you,” Miroku says as he slings his arm around her, pulling her closer to him in the tiny booth they’re in. Sango is at the bar getting the next round, which is the only reason Kagome can think of for Miroku saying something so stupid._

_“That sounds like his problem,” Kagome says, looking away._

_“I know you miss him too, Kagome. You break as many hearts as I have and you learn the signs.”_

_Kagome rolls her eyes and Miroku laughs, before his face turns serious._

_“Jokes aside, I hate seeing you both like this. Inuyasha struggles to be coherent at the best of times, especially when his feelings are on the line. I really think trying one more time might help. Just think about it okay?”_

_Before she can respond he gets up to help Sango with the drinks and she is left alone with her drunken thoughts and unlocked phone._

_Kagome remembers stumbling out of the bar, Sango helping to keep her steady._

_A cab pulling up and Inuyasha barreling out._

Kagome comes back to herself to see Inuyasha waiting expectantly. 

“Did you leave Koga alive?”

His face flashes with anger and he takes another step closer.

“I do _not_ want to talk about the wolf.”

“Then what _do_ you want Inuyasha, because three months ago it wasn’t me!”

They stare at each other as Kagome’s words hang heavy between them.

Kagome breaks first, turning to the sink to pour a glass of water to soothe the ache in her head _(and heart)._ She doesn’t feel Inuyasha move until it’s too late, only feels the searing heat of his body press against her back. There is nowhere for her to go as he cages her in with an arm gripping the counter on each side of her. 

“Is that what you think?” he whispers in her ear, the ghost of his lips brushing her skin. “That I don’t want you?”

“You didn’t want me enough to stay.”

Inuyasha makes a pained noise and rests his forehead on her shoulder. If Kagome wasn’t so overwhelmed by feeling him close for the first time in so long she’d have something to say about him acting like the victim in this situation. 

_Instead_ her traitorous body melts into his embrace. His breath hitches as he places his hands on her hips, palms burning her skin as they press a path into her clothes.

“Do you still want this Kagome? Want me?” he breathes raggedly against her neck, fingers tracing along the edges of her underwear.

 _Fuck_ him, she falls for this _every_ time. As if she could _stop_ wanting him. She’s moaning _yes_ before she can even think, even consider how much this memory will hurt later when he’s gone.

His fingers slide inside her and she can’t catch a breath as he sets a brutal pace, pushing into her like he _belongs_ there. Her knuckles go white as she grips the bench to hold herself upright as Inuyasha continues his onslaught.

Another finger pushes against her clit and she cries out, heat shooting through her core. Kagome is so distracted by the pleasure she almost doesn’t notice his hand slowly pushing up her shirt until his free hand is caressing her breast then pulling sharply on her nipple. 

Inuyasha alternates between pinching and pulling her sensitive nipples in a way he knows drives her insane and she lets out a low, broken moan. She’s gone on it now, on him, and she fucks herself back on his fingers. 

“Yeah baby, does that feel good?” he growls. “You’re so _wet_ for me Kagome.”

It feels good, so _so_ good and she doesn’t want to him to _stop_ , wants to come _now_. 

She didn’t realise she was speaking out loud until he snarls his approval and pulls his fingers out of her. She cries out at the sudden emptiness but is cut off by his hands gripping her hips hard and Inuyasha grinding his erection into her.

She pushes her hips back into him shamelessly. If they’re going to do this then she wants all of him, wants to be able to hold onto this once it’s done and Inuyasha runs _again_. 

“Fuck me,” she whispers. “Want to feel you inside me.”

That seems to break Inuyasha’s already tenuous grip on his desire and there’s a tearing noise as he removes her underwear and shorts. 

Kagome’s face burns as Inuyasha grabs her ass and spreads her legs apart, crying out as he pushes inside her with a savage thrust. 

He sets a relentless pace and it’s all Kagome to do to fall to the counter and _sob_ at how badly she wants him. She pushes her face into her arms to muffle the embarrassing sounds she can’t seem to stop.

Inuyasha slows, his dick a torturously slow drag in and out. He grabs a handful of her hair and uses it to tilt her face towards his. 

“Don’t you _dare,_ wanna hear everything, wanna know exactly how good I'm making you feel _Kagome_ ,” he growls. 

She nods silently, still afraid to open her mouth.

“I _said_ I want to hear you baby, can you do that for me?” 

He punctuates his request with a deep thrust that has Kagome crying out. 

“That was better.”

His thrusts come hard and fast after that, and the pleasure is _blinding_. She can feel her body lighting up, vaguely hears Inuyasha swear as she tightens around him before the roar of her orgasm sweeps over her. 

Inuyasha fucks her through it, grabbing at her hips, breasts, until he finally groans, pumping his release into her. 

Inuyasha pulls out of her and Kagome finally starts to come back to herself, the only sound in the kitchen their harsh breathing. The cold sweeps in as he pulls away to pull his pants back up. The high is wearing off and regret and fear chase into Kagome’s thoughts.

“I’m sorry,” Inuyasha whispers. 

Kagome has to wonder _again_ if she’s hallucinating because Inuyasha? Saying sorry? She can’t imagine it, even though it _just_ happened.

“Sorry for what?”

She doesn’t _really_ want to hear it, hear that he regrets what just happened, that he actually doesn’t want her, that - 

“For leaving. For making you think you weren’t worth it.”

“What was I supposed to think, Inuyasha? Every time I tried to get close you ran. I didn’t want to push you so hard to commit but what other choice did I have?”

“I was… afraid. And stupid. I pushed you away before you could leave me,” he says and the look in his eyes is _devastating_ and Kagome is so in love with him it _hurts_. “But I just can’t stay away from you.”

She gives him a tentative smile and steps forward. 

“I’ll always be by your side,” she says as she wraps her arms around him. He lets out a deep breath, like he hadn’t expected Kagome to forgive him so easily, before sweeping her into his arms. 

Kagome reluctantly pulls back and gives him a sly smile. “How about a shower?”

His answering grin is full of promises and as she follows him to the bathroom she decides she definitely must be hallucinating because it turns out Miroku was _right_.


End file.
